Existing clamps are limited in strength relative to the size and dimensions of the clamp. Many clamps are difficult to compress or clamp, especially when they are designed for high strength applications. Moreover, clamps designed for high strength applications are also difficult to compress or clamp at high speeds. Rather, high strength clamps often have very slow tightening processes. Moreover, safety concerns and clamp strength concerns preclude existing clamps from being compressed or clamped with facilitation from power tools.
Thus, a clamp which has higher speed and/or higher strength would be well received in the art.